event fanfic story OPDB
by mr.galau
Summary: kumpulan fanfic dari event di fb page OPDB bertema cover story
1. Gerza Vieri Ikhsan

**Disclaimare**

**miliki One Piece punya mr' Eiichiro Oda!**

**Rated: T**

******Adventure/Fantasy**

**Gerza Vieri Ikhsan**

*fanfict cover chapter.592*

Beberapa minggu setelah Perang Besar di markas besar Marineford.. Dan beberapa hari sebelum Luffy,Rayleigh dan Jinbei merencanakan "sesuatu" di tempat Portgas. meninggal..

Di Marineford..

Kapten Kapal Angkatan Laut. "Semua pasukaaan..bantu petugas medis mengevakuasi korban! Semuanya tanpa terkecuali..ini perintah dari Laksamana!"

Prajurit. "Siap Kapten!"

Coby. "Semuanya sudh bekerja..maaf aku belum bisa membantu" *menunduk minta maaf

Helmeppo. "Tidak usah dipikirkan..Perang kemarin sudh cukup gila,dan kau masih hebat bisa bertahan setelah dihajar dan terkena 'Haki' salah satu Yonkou"

Coby. "soal Haki ya..."

di lain tempat.. (Pusat Balai Pelatihan Marine)

Prajurit. "Lapor! 6000 pasukan pelatihan telah sampai di Pelabuhan"

Momonga. "Bawa mereka semua kesini..."

Prajurit. "Siap Laksamana!"

Momonga. *hmmm apa mereka cukup gila melihat monster di lautan ini hahaha..*

Didalam tempat istirahat di Balai Pelatihan..

*siiiiiiiiing*

Sakazuki. "Borsalino..tumben sekali kau datang kesini.."

Borsalino. "Kau juga sama.."

Sakazuki. "Sebenarnya ada tujuan apa kau kesini...kau terlihat begitu santai"

*hening*

Borsalino. "Hmmm...tempat ini mengingatkan ku pada Z-sensei.." *duduk*

*Akainu melirik Sakazuki. "Sebenarnya apa maksudmu kesini.."

Borsalino. "pengunduran diri Sengoku..kekuatan Marine akan berubah drastis sementara"

Sakazuki. "Era sudah berubah Borsalino...tapi tetap saja Bajak Laut berisi orang bodoh,Prinsip ku tidak akan berubah" *memotong ranting

Borsalino. "soal bocah topi Jerami..apa yg mau kau lakukan"

Sakazuki. "Keparat kecil itu ya..Biarlah dia hidup sekarang,dan kita tunggu sampai siap membalas dendam.."

Borsalino. "Oooh kau ternyata yakin ya klo bocah topi jerami itu masih hidup"

Sakazuki. *melirik*

Borsalino. "Sakazuki..jangan sampai urusanmu mengganggu kekuatan Marine"

Sakazuki. "Apa maksudmu"

Borsalino. "Semua anak didik Z-sensei punya pemikiran yg berbeda-beda"

Sakazuki. "Bocah Es itu ya...pikiran kami tidak bisa lgi disamakan..akan ku bicarakan nanti"

Borsalino. "Hmm..." *menatap langit

Sakazuki. "Apa yg kau pikirkan" *berhenti sejenak

Borsalino. "Kau terlalu curiga.."

*laksamana Momonga menghampiri mereka berdua

Momonga. "Kizaru..5500 calon pasukan sudh siap menjalani latihan khusus"

Borsalino. "5500? Ku dengar tadi lebih dari itu calon pasukan yg datang ke Pelabuhan.."

Momonga. "Mereka semua kabur setelah mendengar cerita kejadian perang sebenarnya dan Impel Down"

Borsalino. "Oooh..kau terlalu keras pada mereka"

Momonga. "Maaf Kizaru..baiklah aku pergi dulu..mereka sangat butuh pelatihan sepertinya"

Borsalino. "Oh baiklah.."

*Momonga pergi meninggalkan Kizaru dan Akainu* Momonga. "sebenarnya apa yg mereka bicarakan tadi.. Duel antar Admiral..dasar monster,siapapun yg menang atau kalah pasti merubah Dunia Baru..walau aku yakin siapa yg menang..semoga dia tidak merusak nama Marine"

Sakazuki. "Jadi apa tujuan mu kesini.."

Borsalino. "Tenanglah..Aku hanya ingin beristirahat..kau juga seharusnya beristirahat"

Sakazuki. "Luka ini tanda kemenangan..walau aku belum puas dengan hasil kemenangan kemarin"

Borsalino. "Apa yg kita latih disini dan kita semua rencanakan aku harap kau tidak mengubahnya.."

Sakazuki. "Apa maksudmu,"

Borsalino. "Aku tidak akan ikut campur urusan kalian berdua.."

"selama kalian berdua mengurus urusan kalian jangan pernah membuat nama Marine buruk di mata masyarakat dalam pertarungan kalian..jika sudh keterlaluan,aku tidak segan-segan menyeselesaikan urusan kalian berdua" *melirik agak sinis*

*tangan akainu mulai berasap*

Borsalino. "Ini bukan waktunya..tugas ku selesai disini...aku hanya ingin menyampaikan laporan ini"

Sakazuki. "Terserah apa yg kau ingin lakukan.."

Borsalino. "..Ooh baiklah.."

*Sakazuki ngelirik*

Borsalino. "dan nanti ingat satu hal..kalau kita bertiga adalah murid Z-sensei...

*Kizaru pergi*

Sakazuki. "Selama yg namanya Bajak Laut itu jahat..apapun akan kulakukan,untuk menghancurkan mereka dan semua harapan bodoh mereka"

-selesai-

sankyu (m_ _)m


	2. Muhammad Hamdani Tph

**Disclaimare**

**Rebut One Piece dari' Eiichiro Oda!**

**Rated: T**

******Drama/Friendship**

**Muhammad Hamdani Tph**

Fanfic Cover Story PENGEJARAN BLACK BEARD OLEH ACE Suara caci maki seorang koki memecah Keheningan dalam suatu kota yang memperlihatkan seseorang sedang menyapu halaman depan rumahnya dan terlihat pula seorang koki keluar dari suatu restouran yang bernama "PASTA LAKE" dengan mengeluarkan ekspresi marah melihat seseorang yang sedang menikmati hasil curiannya di restouran tersebut di atas jembatan yang terdapat di bagian atas kota tersebut. Dan lebih mengejutkannya lagi seseorang yang dimaksud tersebut adalah seorang bajak laut yang Bernama Portgas D. Ace, disana terlihat Ace sedang menikmati hasil curiannya di restouran tersebut.

"Hey turun kau dan kembalikan Ikan ku yang kau curi itu" Ujar koki tersebut memarahi Ace dalam jarak jauh

". . . " Tetapi Koki tersebut semakin marah karena ocehannya tersebut diabaikan oleh ace karena jarak koki itu berteriak dalam jarak jauh.

Terlihat Ace sedang menghadap kekanan dan kekiri sembari melihat dan menatap orang yang ia cari (BLACK BEARD).

Setelah beberapa menit Ace memantau kota itu, ia pun melihat 2 orang sedang berdiri di dekat pelabuhan dan Ace pun mendekati kedua orang itu.

Ciri ciri kedua orang itu adalah salah satunya berbadan gemuk dan satunya lagi berbadan sedang.

Ace pun mendekati mereka dan berkata "Tuan, apa kau mengenal orang dengan badan gemuk, janggut hitam, dijuluki Black Beard atau kurohige?

Apa kau tau orang itu?" sembari menjelaskan ciri ciri Teach pada orang yang berbadan gemuk.

"Tunggu dulu. Apa kau bilang Janggut Hitam? Black Beard? Aku kenal dia, dia itu adalah seorang dokter di kota ini" Ujar Orang berbadan Gemuk tersebut

"Hey, apa kau bisa memanggilkan Dr. Black Beard untuk datang kesini?" Lanjut Orang itu memberi tau temannya yang berbadan agak kurus Tanpa basa basi orang berbadan sedang tersebut pergi memanggil Dr. Black Beard untuk datang menemui Ace.

Ace pun terdiam ditempat menunggu Dr. Black Beard tersebut datang.

Setelah 7 menit menunggu, akhirnya Dr. Black Beard tersebut datang menghampiri Ace dan orang berbadan gemuk itu. Sebagaimana yang telah Ace sebutkan dalam menjelaskan Ciri ciri Kurohige,

Dr. Black Beard itu berbadan gemuk dan memiliki janggut Hitam.

"Apa kau yang Men. . . ." Belum selesai berbicara,

Dr. Black Beard itu pun ditendang oleh ace karena Ace berfikiran itu adalah Kurohige

"Ugh. . . ." Ujar Dr. Black Beard yang merasa kesakitan karena tendangan Ace

"Sialan Kau. . ." Sorak semua orang yang ada di dekat Dr. Black Beard sembari menendang Ace menuju Sungai, tapi entah kenapa, tubuh Ace tidak berubah menjadi api saat ditendang.

10 menit ia pingsan terayun ayun dalam gelombang sungai, karena ia adalah seorang DFU dan tidak bisa berenang, tiba tiba terlihat seorang gadis cantik dengan Rok panjang dan Pakaian yang sangat rapi disertai Helaian Rambutnya yang terurai panjang hingga pundaknya menolong Ace yang sedang pingsan.

2 jam pun berlalu saat Ace pingsan, Ace tiba-tiba tersadar ia telah terbangun di sebuah gubuk sederhana tapi halaman rumahnya indah dihiasi rumput dan hewan ternak berupa sapi.

Ace pun keluar gubuk tersebut, setelah melihat keluar gubuk, Ace pun langsung menemui Gadis manis tersebut. "Apa kau yang tekah menyelamatkan nyawaku?" Kata Ace Menuju gadis itu

"Iya, tapi aku bingung kenapa kakak tadi pingsan di sungai" balas Gadis itu kepada ace

"Oh iya perkenalkan namaku Mota" sambungnya sembari memperkenalkan diri kepada ace

"Namaku Portgas D. Ace, jujur Susu Sapi ini sungguh enak, tapi aku tidak bisa berlama lama di sini, soalnya aku harus berlayar lagi untuk mencari Seseorang" kata ace

"Berlayar? Apakah Ace-kun bisa menolongku memberi surat ini kepada ayahku yang menjadi ketua Di dapur Angkatan Laut G-2?" kata mota sembari memperlihatkan Sepucuk surat kepada ace

"Baiklah, aku akan menyampaikan surat ini kepada ayahmu" Ujar ace bersiap siap untuk meninggalkan gubuk mota itu dan menaiki Striker (Boat khusus Mera mera no mi) dan menerima surat itu dari Mota Setengah jam mereka berbincang membicarakan tentang keluarga Mota yang jarang pulang.

"Aku pamit ya Mota. . ." Kata Ace sembari meninggalkan Mota menggunakan boatnya "Arigatou Ace-kun. . ." Ucap Mota sambil melambaikan tangannya

1 jam perjalanan Ace menuju Markas Angkatan Laut G-2

"Ternyata ini ya. . . " kata Ace dalam hati sambil mendekatkan boat menuju pantai Terlihat seorang angkatan laut berjaga di pantai, tanpa menunggu ace pun mendekapnya dan menggunakan pakaian marine untuk menyelinap masuk kedalam markas. Tanpa menunggu lama, Ace pun masuk kedalam markas dan ia tidak tahu arah, sehingga ia masuk kedalam Ruang Makan marine. Sejenak Ace melihat banyak sekali makanan yang lezat di meja makan marine, anpa membuang waktu, Ace pun langsung mengambil dan memakan makanan itu dengan lahap.

"Hey, apa kau tau Shirohige adalah bajak laut yang pengecut, ia tidak berani menuju Markas marine sendirian" Kata seorang marine yang sedang menjelek jelekkan Shirohige Sejenak Ace pun terdiam mendengar percakapan marine itu lalu tanpa basa basi, Ace pun menghantam wajah Marine itu dengan sekali pukulan yang membuat marine itu langsung tumbang.

"jangan pernah menjelek jelekkan Shirohige" Kata Ace Para marine tadi terlihat curiga atas tingkah ace lalu mengejarnya, tapi sayangnya tanpa disadar sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka dan kini ia memasuki ruangan seorang Komandan marine. Tidak disengaja Ace menabrak dan menghantam seseorang didepannya yang ternyata itu adalah seorang komandan Marine.

"ini baju yang bagus" Kata Ace memakai Seragam seorang Komandan dan ia memakai kumis palsu seolah olah ia adalah seorang komandan. Di sisi lain terlihat di dalam ruang rapat para komandan marine terlihat beberapa komandan yang sedang menumpahkan kopi dari mulutnya karena meminum kopi pait dan panas. Disaat yang bersamaan terlihat beberapa marine yang berlari keluar kapal dan melihat sebuah kapal perang marine yang besar telah terbakar. Para komandan pun keluar untuk melihatnya. Seorang komandan terlihat bersedih karena tanggung jawabnya untuk melindungi Anak buahnya hilang karena kebakaran. Sesaat terlihat seorang komandan yang tidak lain adalah Ace melompat kearah kapal yang terbakar itu untuk menolong seorang perwira angkatan laut.

"Jangaaaaaaaaa. . . . " Teriak para marine itu untuk menghentikan perbuatan nekat Ace 5 menit berlalu saat melompatnya ace kedalam kapal itu terlihat Ace sedang membawa seorang perwira angkatan laut keluar dari kapal yang sudah hampir hangus itu dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan dan Ace dalam keadaan yang baik baik saja.

"Ini Anak buahmu" tutur ace pada seorang komandan dan terlihat Ace memberikan Orang itu pada komandan itu. Tapi tiba tiba jubah marine yang ia kenakan terbakar dan terlihatlah jelas seorang Portgas D. Ace

"Baik. . . ." "Eh tunggu dulu, bukankah kau Ace" Kata Komandan tersebut terkejut.

"Iya. . ." "Kabuuuuurrrrr" Kata Ace sambil berlari meninggalkan para marine tersebut

"Tembak dia" kata seorang marine memerintahkan untuk menembak Ace Dan untuk menghindari semua ini, Ace pun melompat dan mendarat di kepala seorang komandan dan jongkok di atas kepalanya.

"STOOOOPPPP" Kata komandan itu menghentikan semua serangan yang dilakukan marine, dan terihat pula badan ace terbakar dan terlihat bekas tembakan tapi tidak melukainya.

"Ini ada surat dari seorang anak" ujar ace sembari memberikan komandan itu Sepucuk surat

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang, Portgas D. Ace?" Kata Komandan itu

"Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana lokasi Marshall D. Teach sekarang" Ujar Ace kepada komandan itu

"Jika itu yg kau mau, ini petanya, lihatlah tanda berwarna merah ini dan itulah lokasi mereka sekarang, dan cepatlah kau keluar dari kapal ini" kata komandan itu sambil memberikan sebuah peta

"Baiklah" Kata Ace sembari melompat ke boatnya lalu pergi Komandan itu pun membuka dan membaca surat itu dan surat itu berbunyi "APAKAH ANDA MENGINGINKAN SUSU YANG ENAK? Tertanda Mota" terdapat pula sebuah peta yang menuntunnya untuk menuju pulau itu. Terlihat Seorang kepala Dapur dan Istrinya memeluk Mota dengan bangga dan senang bahagia melihat kembalinya sebuah keluarga Setelah kejadian itu, di lokasi para komandan Meeting di ruang meeting. Terlihat semua komendan menikmati susu yang diberikan oleh Mota. Dan terlihat pula di Boat (Striker) "TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU, KUROHIGE" Ucap Ace menggenggam tangannya.

By : Muhammad Hamdan


	3. Last Friend Defan

**Disclaimare**

**Rebut One Piece dari' Eiichiro Oda!**

**Rated: T**

******Drama/Friendship**

******New Enemy In Moon**

. . ~Deskripsi~ Pada suatu hari dibumi ada seseorang yang menginginkan bulan. Dan selama bertahun-tahun ia membuat sebuah Pesawat Luar Angkasa aka Rocket. Akhirnya pun Rocket itu jadi dan segera menuju bulan bersama Pasukannya dan saat bersamaan Enel sudah membentuk pasukannya dibulan dengan dipimpin oleh Spancy sebagai Comandan Pasukan Comandan Spancy.

. Ada sebuah benda mendekat kearah sini "Ucap salah satu Prajurit.

Apa itu? "Saut Spancy. Hei Cepat lapor ke God Enel bahwa ada sebuah benda aneh mendekat.

"Tunju k Spancy kepada salah satu prajuritnya .

-Beberapa Menit Kemudian-

. Akhirnya kita mendarat dibulan. Sepertinya disini tidak ada makhluk hidup aku akan menjadi penguasa Planet ini.

Behahahahaha... "Ucap Zetton sang Kapten dari dari Pesawat Luar Angkasa itu.

Baiklah kita mulai dengan memeriksa Planet ini! Woooaaahhhh... .. "Saut para anak buah Zetton .

-Sementara itu di Istana Enel- . Dewa.

Ada Benda aneh mendekat kearah Istana Suci "Ucap seorang prajurit kepada dewa yg tidak lain tidak bukan yaitu Enel.

Aku sudah tau."Jawab Enel, Pasukan Musuh Ada 107 Orang. Pasukanku sekitar 234 Orang ditambah dengan diriku berarti menjadi 235."Ucap Enel dalam hati sambil makan apel(dapet dari mana? Enel nanem pohon apel di kapalnya :3).

Hancurkan Mereka,Survival Game Dimulai "Perintah Enel Ke Prajurit .

-Kubu Zetton- . Kapten, ada seseorang mendekat mereka membawa senjata "Lapor seorang anak buah kepada Zetton, Hmmm...

Sepertinya disini ada sebuah kerajaan yg mencoba mempertahankan Bulan.

Baiklah kalian semua Besiap Perang! Siaga. Kemungkinan Besar pasukan mereka lebih banyak 3x Lipat dari kita "Ucap Zetton kepada seluruh anak buahnya .

-Kubu Enel- . Pasukan Suci Siap Menyerbu, Prajurit Siap"Ucap para kapten yg memimpin pasukan,

3...2...1.. ... " Aba-Aba dari Comandan Spancy untuk menyerang .

Woaaahhhh... .. . Pasukan Enel sekitar 100 Orang mengepung Pasukan Zetton dari segala arah. Dan Akhirnyapun Pertempuran Pecah . Kirim Bantuan cepat. Mereka semua kuat kita harus membereskan mereka. Kirim Pasukan Eternal menuju arena pertempuraan untuk mengimbangi mereka "Perintah Comandan Spancy . Kita harus membagi kelompok dan berpisah. Baiklah kelompok pertama dipimpin oleh Hury kali

an ditugaskan untuk menahan pasukan disini. Kelompok kedua oleh Butcher kau pergi kearah selatan. Kelompok ketiga oleh Guriko kau pergi ketimur. Dan Kelompok keempat oleh Gunji pergi ke barat. Lalu sisanya ikut aku menemui raja mereka "Perintah Zetton kepada pasukannya . Sejam kemudian setelah perang pecah. Dan para pasukan musuh telah berpisah secara kelompok . 84 Pasukan Musuh dan 194 Pasukanku. Hmmm...

. Pertarungan Antara Kapten . .

- Pusat Pertempuraan - . Kapten Hurry. Mereka memanggil bantuan sekitar 20 orang datang " Ucap seorang anak buah kepada Hurry, Cih kurang ajar padahal kita hampir menghabisi orang2 ini. Aku yg akan mengurus mereka."Ucap Hurry sambil membawa pistolnya. . Woryyaaaa... .., Duaaarrr...Duaa rrr... | Hurry menembaki musuh satu/1. Tetapi Kapten mereka berhasil menahan beberapa peluru menggunakan Tamengnya. Apa Kau kira tamengmu itu dapat menahan peluru ku?Peluru pistolku setara dengan sebuah Bazooka. Shotgunku setara dengan Rudal. "Ucap Hurry sambil mengeluarkan Shotgun dari punggungnya. Rasakan ini. Hurry menembakan shotgunnya dan menghancurkan beberapa pasukannya dibelakang sang kapten. Apa kau kira pelurumu itu dapat menembus tamengku? "Ucap sang kapten yaitu Hideyoshi sambil mengeluarkan pedang. . Wusss... Hideyoshi muncul didepan Hurry dengan sangat cepat dan menebas Hurry tetapi Hurry berhasil menahan tebasan itu dengan Shotgunnya lalu sang Hurry menembakan shotgunnya kearah Hideyoshi tetapi Hideyoshi berhasil menahannya dengan tamengnya walaupun dengan terpental beberapa meter. Dengan cepatnya Hurry mengeluar sebuah Bazooka dari punggungnya dan jonkok didepan hideyoshi mengarahkan Bazooka kearah tamengnya. Ngiahahaha... Apa kau tau kekuatan dari Bazookaku? Bazookaku memiliki kekuatan Bom Nuklir walaupun aku juga akan hancur jika menggunakan ini. Jarakku cukup jauh dari pasukanku dan dibelakangmu sekitar 30 orang pasukan bantuan datang mereka juga akan tersapu dengan tamengmu kehancurannya akan menjadi lebih kecil "Ucap Hurry. Selamat Tinggal Keparat! . Duaaaarrrrrrr.. ... . Suara apa itu? "Saut Butcher yg sedang bertempur. Zetton,Gunji,Gu riko dan pasukan lainnya melihat kebelakang arah ledakan terjadi. Itu dari arah Hurry apa yg terjadi dengannya,Apa dia menembakaan sesuatu? Bazooka kah? "Ucap Gunji . Kurang ajar itu telah menghancurkan Fairy Vearthku "Gumam Enel dengan kesal, Akan Kuhancurkan mereka." Ucap enel yg langsung berdiri dan menghilang dengan kekuatannya . -Arah Utara Kubu Zetton- . Hai Joe, Sisakan mereka 1 aku ingin bertanya sesuatu,"Perint ah Zetton. Okay'Jawab Joe. Woryaaaa... . -Arah Timur Kubu Guriko- . Hmm... , Pasukanmu sudahku habisi. Mereka cukup kuat. Tapi belom bisa menandingiku."U cap Guriko, Cih! Sialan, Aku adalah Kapten dari God Army. Aku tidak akan kalah dari seorang sepertimu "Saut Saota kapten dari Pasukan Dewa/God Army . Woryaaaa... , Mereka saling adu tinju dan membuat angin disekitarnya. Rankyaku! Guriko mengeluarkan Rankyaku dari kaki kirinya menuju pinggang Saota dan mengenainya . Aaaa..., "Teriak Saota yang pinggangnya terluka. Mati kau! Saota menangkap tangan kiri lalu membanting Guriko kearah belakang. Dengan cepat Guriko bangkit dan menusuk jantung Saota dengan Shigan. Saota terjatuh dan kalah . Sepertinya jabatanmu itu hanyalah jabatan,bukanla h sebuah kekuatan. Kau terlalu lemah untuk melawanku. Dulu aku adalah seorang Marine tapi aku keluar setelah menguasai 6 Rokushiki. "Jelas Guriko . -Arah Utara Kubu Zetton- . Hai Kau, dimana Pemimpinmu? "Tanya Zetton kepada pasukan enel. Apa maksudmu? Apa yg kau maksud dewa? "Tanya balik sang prajurit. Dewa? "Jawab Zetton.| Tiba-tiba petir enel/El-Thor menyambar pasukan itu dan Zetton berhasil menghindar. . Apa itu? Aku merasakaannya. Dia berada di.. , Butcher! Joe kita harus cepat. Butcher tidak dapat menangani orang ini. Zetton dan Joe berlari dengan cepat kearah selatan/ Butcher berdua | Pasukan mereka/ yang dibawa zetton telah habis dan sisa Joe . -Arah Selatan Kubu Butcher- . Ssssttt... "Suara petir enel. Dan tiba2 enel muncul didepan Pasukan Butcher. Siapa kau?"tanya seorang pasukan butcher. Dewa "Jawab Enel

- Kubu Butcher - . Terlihat Butcher dan pasukannya telah hangus terkena petir enel . Apa yang terjadi mereka semua gosong? "Ucap Joe, Butcher telah gugur sepertinya kekuatan dia adalah Logia Petir Goro-Goro merasakannya keberadaanya,Gu riko?. Hei, Joe larilah menuju Joe dan bantu dia aku akan menyusul "Jelas Zetton. Okay . Joe berlari dengan Kecepatan tinggi mencapai 200km/h. ( Joe dijuluki King Joe karna dia adalah raja pelari tercepat didunia ) . Kemungkinan aku akan tiba terakhir tetapi, Joe mungkin akan dapat menahannya bersama guriko "ucap Zetton sambil berlari . - Kubu Guriko - . Siapa kau, Kurang ajar! Kau telah membantai pasukanku."Bent ak Guriko. . Soru!. Guriko muncul dibelakang enel dan langsung mengeluarkan Rankyaku menuju tubuh enel. Tetapi itu percuma karna enel adalah Logia. Keparat! Ternyata kau adalah ini aku akan menyerang dengan haki"Ucap Guriko. Geppou Guriko melaju keatas sekitar 7 m diatas tanah. Sango!, Enel muncul dibelakang Guriko dan memegang bahu guriko. 1 Juta Volt!. Huaaaa... "Teriak Guriko tersengat listrik enel . Sialan!aku tidak akan kalah hanya dengan ini."Gumam Guriko. Ada sesuatu mendekat "Ucap Enel. Apa itu? Bruaaakkkkkk... ... , King Joe langsung meninju perut enel dengan tangan kirinya menggunakan kecepatan tinggi. Kurang Ajar! Bagaimana kau menyentuhku? Apa kau karet , "Ucap Enel. Apa kau tidak tau apa itu Haki? Kurasa kau terlalu lama dibulan."Ucap Joe. . Soru!Speed Runch! Guriko dan Joe Tiba2 muncul didua sisi enel dan bersiap memukul enel. Tetapi dengan Kenbunshoku haki enel dapat menghindar kebelakang dan 2 Jt Volt Kirei. Enel mengelkuarkan sebuah burung dari punggungnya dan langsung mengarah ke Joe dan Guriko. Guriko berhasil menghindar dgn Geppou. Tetapi Joe tidak berhasil menghindar dan terkena serangan telak. Joe pun pingsan tersengat listrik 2 Jt Volt. Sial! Soru!. Guriko muncul didepan enel dan mencengkram enel dengan keras. Lalu . Aku belum menguasai tekhnik ini. Mungkin tubuhku akan hancur dan juga serangannya tidak terlalu sempurna. Tetapi ini cukup untuk menghancurkan beberapa tulang di tubuhmu. . ROKUAGAN!.. ...

. Guriko!Joe! "Teriak Zetton yang sudah tiba di arena pertempuraan yang melihat Guriko dan Joe gosong tersengat listrik . Hmm... , Orang ini hampir saja membunuhku. Sebenarnya kekuatan apa itu? Kekuatannya setara dengan Reject Dial. . | Flashback | ROKUAGAN!. Sango!. Enel muncul dibelakang Guriko lalu menendang guriko kedepan sehingga Rokuagan Guriko mengenai tanah. Terlihat Lubang diameter 10m . Sepertinya kau kalah kubuku masih tersisa 7 orang termasuk aku dan kau hanya tersisa dirimu, si botak itu baru saja gugur. Dia kuat dapat mengalahkan spancy dan lainnya"Jelas Enel . Gunji,Keparat Kau!"Geram Zetton . BEAM! Zetton mengeluarkan Laser dari mulutnya menuju kepala enel. Tentu saja itu tidak bereffect terhadap enel karena di logia. Wusss... Tiba2 Zetton berada didepan enel jongkok dan memukul enel dengan Haki. Sambil mengeluarkan lasernya. Enelpun terpental beberapa meter. Aku adalah pemakan buah Laser Laser Nomi -Paramecia. . Keparat Kau! Sepertinya kau mempunyai kekuatan seperti temanmu. Kau hanyalah Paramecia dan aku Logia. El-Thor!. Petir beradius besar menghantam area Zetton tetapi dia dapat menghindar dan kembali dgn cepat berada didepan enel. Bodoh"Ucap Enel yg menggunakan mantranya dan sudah tau bahwa dia akan kesana. Enelpun menancapkan trisulanya ke perut zetton. . Hueeeekkkk... "Zetton muntah darah. Dgn sigap zetton menyentuh tanah dan menghancurkanny a membuat enel terperangkap dibawah. Sebelum enel kembali keatas. Zetton melancarkan serangan dari kedua tangannya. Beam Cannon! ( Serangan seperti kamehameha ) dengan terengah- engah. . 200 Jt Volt Amaru! Enel berubah menjadi Amaru raksasa dan menahan serangan itu. Lalu menangkap Zetton. Dengan cepat zetton mengeluarkan pedang laser dari kedua tangannya dan menghancurkan tgn petir enel. . Tangan enel yg putuspun kembali dan langsung memukul zetton sampai terperusuk ketanah. Lalu enel dengan mode amarunya memukul zetton berulang kali. Setelah 2 menit memukuli zetton enel kembali ke wujud semulanya dan. . Mendekat kearah zetton memegang bahunya. Serangan Maksimal.200 Jt Volt!. "Ucap Enel. Huaaaa..."Te riak Zetton dan pingsan . Hahahahahah... ! Aku adalah penguasa bulan. Hueeekkkk..."T eriak enel lalu muntah dan tersukur. Dan enelpun teringat kejadian Zetton memukulnya dengan Laser. Keparat! . .|-The End-|.


	4. Jihan Kholidia

**Disclaimare**

**miliki One Piece punya mr' Eiichiro Oda!**

**Rated: T**

******Adventure/Fantasy**

******:akhirnya!**

setelah kapten bugy dan awaknya berhasil menemukan peta yang diduga peta harta karun peninggalan kapten jhon,kapten buggy bersiap berlayar menuju greenland.

"oi oi minna! kembangkan layar dan bersiaplah! karena kita akan menuju greenland!," Buggy berteriak sambil melayang memegang jolly roger di atas tiang kapalnya.

"hoi..! kapten Buggy! lihatlah ada pulau di depan sana!," teriak awak 1.

"wuah! benarkah itu pulaunya?!, pulau yang mirip dengan peta ini!," ucap kapten buggy sembari melihat peta,kemudian melihat kedepan.

"wah,tujuan kita semakin dekat," kata awak 2.

"haha! aku sudah rindu istriku ?,"sahut awak 3

"yap,istrimu pasti senang,karena harta karun kapten jhon itu luar biasa banyaknya!.

"BERRISSIIIIKK!," elak si kapten.

ditengah percakapan mereka, mohji kaget karena melihat kapal angkatan laut.

"HUAA...! KAPAL ANGKATAN LAUT!,ANGKATAN LAUT ADA DI BELAKANG KAPAL KITA KAPTEN! KAPTEN BUGGiee!," mohji berteriak berlari dari buritan menuju ke depan dengan ngos-ngosan.

"waa... kita akan mati!,kata momoji.

"DIAM!,kita sudah berjalan sejauh ini,dan pulau itu,ya,pulau yang tergambar di peta ini sudah nampak didepan mata!, ayo! segera isi bahan bakar dan gunakan coup de brust (?) ," seru kapten Buggy.

###

di sisi lain pulau seorang anak buah marine sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak terlihat memegang denden mushi.

"burupburupburup~~~,cklekk,"

"Momonga-san,nampaknya Buggy pirate sudah terjebak dalam jebakan kita," seru anak buah marine.

"hmm,baiklah. terus pantau gerak gerik Buggy badut itu. dan tetaplah bersiaga," ucap Momonga yang ternyata ada dikapal marine.

###

kembali kekapal Buggy.

"HUAHAHAHAHA. . . . . BUaaAaaKaA!,sepertinya kapal angkatan laut itu sedang mogok!? sedari tadi tidak bergerak sama sekali," kata buggy sombong.

"sepertinya BBM naik juga berpengaruh dengan kapal marine,haghaghag," imbuh momoji.

###

beberapa saat kemudian, Buggy pirate sudah berlabuh di sekitar pohon bakau,mereka mulai berjalan lurus mengikuti arah yang tergambar di peta sambil membawa kompas.

"oi oi oi. . . .kapten Buggy-sama,btw. kapten bisa mendapatkan peta ini dari mana? kenapa harta kapten john bisa semudah ini untuk ditemukan?," tanya Momoji yang berjalan miring ia mengikuti kapten Buggy disampingnya.

"CEREWET!?,aku mendapatkan peta ini dengan susah payah!?,tidak mungkin ini palsu,kau mau bilang kalau peta ini palsu hah?!" bantah Buggy ga terima.

"bu,bu,bukan begitu,bukan begitu kapten,,aku hanya ,aku hanya,.." jawab Momoji terbata-bata.

semakin jauh Buggy dan krunya meninggalkan kapal dan sampailah pada titik silang berwarna merah pada peta yang mereka bawa.

"sepertinya letaknya sudah pas,"ucap Buggy sembari melihat peta.

"...ayo kita gali lubang di titik ini.!," imbuhnya.

"AYEEE. . . . ?! KAPTEN. . . . . . . !," seru awak kapal Buggy mengangkat skop dan cangkul(?).

###

30 menit kemudian.

"ayo gali terus,karena harta karun itu telah menunggu kita!," teriak Buggy semangat.

"ayeee. . . .~~," jawab awak 1 yang staminanya telah terkuras.

"KAPTEN,kenapa 1/2 jam kita menggali tapi hasilnya nihil?," tambah awak 2.

namun,setelah mereka menggali dan menggali,akhirnya.

*GUAAABBRUUUKK. . . . !*

bagian tanah yang digali kru buggy longsor dan mereka jatuh terperosok.

"ough,kepalaku!," kata Buggy terjatuh.

"oi oi kapten,aku melihat ada terowongan disebelahsana!," kata mohji.

"wah benar. pasti diujung terowongan itu ada harta karun kapten Jhon!," kata awak 1.

"ayo kita kesana kapten!, kata awak 2 yang mulai kembali semangat.

"oi oi, bagaimana kalau terowongan itu adalah rumah hewan buas? ih ngeri!," ucap awak 3.

"wuah,itu menakutkan?!," keluh kesah awak 4.

"BUAKAA YARROW,, kita tidak tau apa yang ada di ujung terowongan bawah tanah ini! jadi diamlah dan mulailah berjalan!,"bantah Buggy yang bersemangat menyalakan obornya.

### di sisi lain terowongan terdapat angkatan laut lokal yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu. terlihat salah satu dari mereka menerima dendenmushi.

*BURUBURUBURUB. . . . CKLEK.

"lapor komandan,ada bajak laut ke pulau ini, kaptennya bernama buggy yang berharga 15 jt bery." ucap denden mushi.

"hmm,tenanglah,baiklah dia akan ku tangkap," jawab komandan angkatan laut lokal tersebut dengan ekspresi datar.

## beberapa menit kemudian.. . .

"wah,kapten ada cahaya di ujung terowongan itu!," kata momoji.

"bagus,pasti tidak salah lagi! hahahaha,"jawab Buggy dengan bangga. dan,

*DOOOONGGG!

Mereka menemui banyak sekali marine,angkatan laut yang salah satunya adalah komandan tadi.

"AKH. . . !?,"Kata buggy kaget bukan kepalang.

tanpa ba bi bu lagi,komandan tadi melemparkan jaring yang berlapis batu laut tadi kearah buggy dan akhirnya tertangkap.

"AYO KITA LARI. . . . !,"Kata awak buggy serempak kabur.

"sial!. aku tertipu!," kata Buggy.

### dan Buggy di ikat dan tak bisa berkutik akibat batu laut.

komandan tadi menelepon angkatan laut terdekat untuk membawa Buggy ke Impel down.

"Momonga-san,saya telah menangkap Buggy. anda bisa membawanya ke Impeldown." ucap komandan.

"baik!,terimakasih atas kerjasamanya." jawab Momonga lugas.

dan akhirnya Buggy diangkut menuju kapal tanpa perlawanan dan meninggalkan pulau dan menuju impel down.

TAMAT


	5. Straw Hat Kalvin

**Disclaimare**

**miliki One Piece punya mr' Eiichiro Oda!**

**Rated: T**

******Adventure/Fantasy**

******The 9 Revolutions**

A One Piece Fanfiction Rate : T Language : Indonesian Genre : Adventure + Action Adapted from : Cover Story "CP9 Independent's Report" , "Gedatsu's Accindental Blue Sea Life" , "Enel's Great Space Operation" dan beberapa kisah dari Revolution Army.

[ Ukkari Hot Spring Island ]

"Ambilkan jus lemon untuk pengunjung nomor 12. Teh hijau untuk pengunjung nomor 8!"

"Apa ini!? Bukan ini yang kupesan"

"Eh, maaf maaf"

"Putri Vivi, ada yang ingin menemui Anda!"

"Mana ini, pesananku belum datang!?"

"Tunggu sebentar.."

Ditengah keributan,,

"Lama tidak jumpa, Kumadori", sahut Lucci

"Eh!? Lucci-kun, kau sudah pulang rupanya, yoyoi! Bagaimana dengan kudeta kemarin?", Kumadori membalas

"Seperti biasa!", jawab Hattori, merpati Lucci

"Negeri kemarin.. Mengingatkanku dengan kejadian tiga minggu lalu.."

FLASHBACK 2 Tahun yang Lalu

[ Di Kapal Marinir Kapten Very Good ]

"Chapapapapa... Setelah kita berhasil kabur, membajak kapal, menjadi perampok, menjadi bajak laut, apa yang selanjutnya dilakukan?", sahut seseorang bertubuh bulat gemuk membuka resleting mulutnya

"Selanjutnya...?"

"..."

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan terdiam. Hening...

"Tentara Revolusi lagi? Kelihatannya semakin luas saja wilayah mereka", ujar wanita berambut kuning membalik halaman korannya

"Revolusi? Maksudmu Tentara Revolusi yang dipimpin oleh Monkey D. Dragon? Orang yang paling dicari pemerintah itu? Kudengar mereka hebat. Chapapapapa.."

"Penyandang inisial D", seseorang berhidung panjang tersenyum setelah meminum kopinya.

"Yoyoi.."

"Monkey...", gumam seseorang tertutup gelapnya bayangan. Disaat yang lain membicarakan nama tengahnya, Ia justru memikirkan tentang nama marga itu.

KRAAAKK.. Semuanya melirik orang dibalik bayangan itu. Perlahan, satu persatu mulai keluar dari ruangan.

BRUAAKKK... Sebuah meja bundar penuh cakaran terlempar kelaut.

"Bocah itu..."

[ Sementara Itu ]

"Lapor, Letnan! Target terlihat sedang menuju Alabasta!"

"Lakukan seperti rencana.", kata seorang "Letnan" Marine yang hanya diperlihatkan sebagian bibirnya yang tersenyum

[ Kembali ke Grand Line ]

"Chapapapa... Ohayou!", si badan bulat besar memasuki ruangan yang telah dipenuhi anggota lain

"Kita akan berlayar ke Alabasta. Kabar burung mengatakan tentara revolusi akan menaklukkan pulau itu."

"Hei, kucing jelek! Dapat kabar darimana kau? Dan untuk apa kita urus hal bodoh tentang mereka!?"

"Kita akan menjadi Tentara Revolusi, anjing liar!", seru merpati di pundak seseorang

"Apa kau bilang!?"

"Jabra! Lucci! Berhenti beradu mulut!", ujar wanita berambut kuning itu lagi. Menengahkan kedua rekannya, Jabra dan Lucci yang beradu mulut, meski Lucci diwakili merpatinya, Pierre.

Sebuah pintu muncul dibalik dinding.

"Hmmh.., Alabasta sudah terlihat.", seseorang berambut 'tanduk sapi' membuka pintu itu dari luar.

"Mm? Sejak kapan rute kita berubah ke Alabasta! Apa karena perintah orang itu, Blueno!?", Jabra menggenggam kerah baju Blueno dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya menunjuk Lucci.

"Sejak kemarin malam kita sudah menuju ke arah Alabasta.", ujar Blueno melepaskan genggaman Jabra.

Lucci hanya duduk tenang seperti biasa.

[ Di Sebuah Kapal Marinir Misterius ]

"Hhh.. Hhh.. Target sudah terlihat! Laporkan ini pada Letnan!", teriak salah seorang marinir.

"Tak perlu repot-repot panggil aku.", sahut sang "Letnan".

Ia berjalan ke depan dan terlihatlah, Spandam!

"Kita lihat seberapa pesat perkembangan sembilan bajingan itu. Huhuhu"

"TEMBAKKAN MERIAM!", teriak "Kapten" Spandam tiba-tiba

Peluru meriam melesat ke kapal yang ditumpangi "eks"-CP9, namun..

SYUUT.. Bola-bola besi itu terikat oleh rambut keunguan yang tiba-tiba memanjang.

"Seimei Kikan : Kami Shibari!" Ternyata Kumadori mengikat semua peluru meriam itu dengan rambutnya.

"Wah.. Ada marinir rupanya.", sahut Kaku yang baru saja keluar

"Kaku! Mau main!?"

"Yah, kurasa sedikit refreshing bagus juga. Kita tunggu serangan selanjutnya."

Lucci, Kalifa, Blueno, Jabra juga ikut keluar.

Kapal Spandam tadi malah mendekat ke kapal 'eks'-CP9. Semakin dekat . . . Dan terlihatlah sosok Spandam di haluan.

"Kau...", ujar Lucci dan Jabra bersamaan.

"Jangan mengikutiku kucing buruk rupa!", Jabra justru marah-marah di saat seperti ini

SYUUT! Spandam melemparkan 6 poster buronan ke masing-masing 'eks' CP9

Rob Lucci 180.000.000 Berry Kaku 99.000.000 Berry Jabra 98.100.000 Berry Blueno 36.900.000 Berry Kumadori 36.450.000 Berry Fukuro 36.000.000 Berry Kalifa 28.350.000 Berry

Melihat poster buronannya masing- masing, spontan saja mereka bertujuh terkejut.

"Yahahah, itu masih belum apa- apa. Aku bisa menambahkannya jika kalian melawanku. Oh ya, aku memang dikeluarkan dari jabatanku dulu. Tapi aku bergabung dengan marine, dan berkat ayahku, aku langsung menjadi Letnan!", ucap Spandam angkuh.

Melihat itu, Lucci dengan kesal langsung menyerang Spandam.

"Geppou! Rankyaku,, HYO-!"

BRAKK! Belum saja Lucci melancarkan jurusnya, Ia sudah ditembaki belasan peluru meriam oleh marine.

"Lucci!"

"Malang sekali.. Sembuhkan dia, lalu temui aku di Pelabuhan Timur Tamarisque, Alabasta untuk penyerahan diri kalian.", ucap Spandam sok jago, padahal Ia takut 'eks' CP9 yang lain akan menyerangnya balik.

"Ia sudah pergi.", ujar Kaku.

"Aku akan coba pulihkan dia sebentar. Blueno, arahkan kapal ke Alabasta sekarang!", ucap Kalifa cemas

[ Pelabuhan Timur Tamarisque, Alabasta ]

"A- Apa ini? Cuacanya buruk sekali!?"

Terlihat mayat- mayat bergelimpangan di jalan.

"Letnan, sepertinya pasukan revolusi telah meng-kudeta tempat ini!"

"APA!? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku sejak tadi!"

"Ma- Maaf Letnan Spandam! Itu hanya perkiraan saya."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi ke markas saja!", perintah Spandam

"Tapi.. Bagaimana dengan 'eks' CP9 yang dijanjikan akan kita temui disini!?"

"Ikuti perintahku! Sekalipun mereka kesini, mereka juga akan mati seperti itu! Dan saat mereka sudah mati, bawakan kepala mereka padaku!", bentak Spandam menunjuk salah satu mayat di jalan.

"Ba- Baik!"

[ Sementara itu di Alubarna ]

Terlihat Dragon mendekat ke arah Nefertari Cobra.

"MONKEY D. DRAGON! Hentikan kudeta ini atau—", teriak salah seorang Marine yang mendekat ke Dragon dan mengarahkan senapan padanya.

"Atau... Apa?"

"M- Monkey D. Dragon!? Anakmu.. adalah sahabat anakku! Ialah yang menyelamatkan kami dari tindasan Baroque Works!"

"Maksudmu.. Luffy!? Ah aku ingat sekarang. Ini Alabasta. Kalau begitu, maaf telah mengganggumu.", ujar Dragon konyol

DOOOOONNG!

[ Kembali ke Pelabuhan Timur Tamarisque ]

"Dimana dia? Apa- apaan ini?", ucap Jabra dari haluan kapal, melihat mayat mayat bergelimpangan.

"...", Kaku terdiam

"Semuanya, kembali!", ucap Dragon yang terlihat mengarahkan pasukannya pulang.

"Itu.."

"Monkey D Dragon!", kata Fukuro terkejut

"Apa mungkin Spandam dibunuhnya?", tebak Blueno

Dengan pandangan tajam, Dragon menyeringai ke arah Blueno dkk.

"Gawat!?", ucap Jabra kaget.

BWUUUSSHHH...

Angin kencang mendorong Kaku, Jabra, Blueno dan Fukuro ke belakang laut. Untungnya mereka masih bisa berdiri.

"Bahaya, tanpa Lucci kita tidak mungkin selamat.", ucap Kaku

"Mau apa kalian, agen Cipher Pol 9!", ceringai Dragon dengan lantang.

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak ingin mencari keributan. Dan kami, sudah bukan CP9 lagi."

"Ya. Kalian memang tidak membuat keributan disini. Tapi dulu, kalian hampir membunuh anakku dan kawan-kawannya!"

"Kami tidak akan mencari keributan. Justru, kami ingin bergabung dengan kalian.", tiba-tiba Lucci yang sudah siuman berjalan ke haluan.

"Bergabung dengan kami, heh? Kalian tidak mungkin diterima!", ejek salah seorang pasukan revolusi.

Dragon menundukkan kepalanya. "Kalian semua, masuklah ke kapal. Kalian juga, CP9"

"!?"

DOOONG!

[ Kembali ke Alabasta, tepatnya Yuba ]

"Baiklah, kalian selamat.", sahut Goro membuka "pintu" dari lubang rahasia yang mengarah ke Ukkari Hot Spring, pemandian air panas miliknya.

Ternyata putri Vivi, dan seluruh pengawas utama kerajaan bersembunyi disana.

"Terima kasih, paman." Kohza dan Toto juga terselamatkan.

"Baguslah kalau kalian semua selamat.", ucap Gedatsu yang ikut tersenyum.

BWUSSHH... Tiba-tiba Dragon muncul disertai angin.

"Ini tanda balas jasaku.", tutur Dragon lalu kembali menghilang

"Ba- Balas jasa!? Carue, antarkan aku ke Alubarna!", Vivi tersentak lalu menaiki Carue dan melesat ke Alubarna.

"Putri Vivi!", yang lainnya juga mengejar Vivi.

[ Di Kapal Revolution Army ]

Kapal Pasukan Revolusi sudah mulai bergerak ke tengah laut . . .

"Kalian, kubawa kesini untuk berperang.", ungkap Dragon

"Be-berperang!?", ucap Jabra kebingungan.

"Aku tahu kalian ingin membalas Pemerintah Dunia, kan? Kalau begitu berperanglah hancurkan mereka. Kita akan bantai semua negara yang tergabung dalam Pemerintah Dunia."

"Baik!", Lucci menyanggupinya.

"L-Lucci!?" "Kau yakin kucing liar!?"

"Tujuan kita memang ini.", jawab Lucci tenang.

JREEENG..

[ Malam harinya, di kapal utama Pasukan Revolusi ]

"Mau apa kau?", Dragon berdiri tegak di atas, menikmati udara sejuk menghembuskan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku hampir membunuh anakmu.", sahut Lucci yang berjalan ke arah Dragon

"Hh, tak apa. Toh, disana ada ayahku juga. Tapi sebagai bayarannya, bantu aku mengalahkan targetku."

"Hm? Terserah apa katamu. Kemana kita pergi?"

Dragon hanya tersenyum.

[ 2 Bulan Kemudian ]

"Kita sampai."

"Dimana ini?", tanya Kaku pada Dragon

"Kalian tidak perlu tau. Ini adalah pulau kecil di New World yang menjadi target kita. Aku ingin kalian menaklukkannya dalam 1,5 tahun—"

"Yoyoi. Itu mudah! Belum lagi waktunya cukup lama.", potong Kumadori

"—tanpa dibantu orang- orangku."

"APA!?",

"Ini semua karenamu, kucing liar! Kita jadi terjebak disini, selama satu tahun lebih!"

Dragon kembali tersenyum, lalu menghilang terbawa angin.

"Ini cuma pulau kecil, tidak ada yang aneh. Ditambah, sepertinya penduduknya sedikit. Lihat, tidak ada satupun rumah terlihat."

"Tapi, langitnya gelap sekali."

"Mau kupinjamkan payung?", tiba-tiba seseorang yang sudah tua muncul disebelah Fukuro

"Whaa!"

Lucci, Kaku dan lainnya mempersiapkan dirinya dari serangan.

"Hehe...", tiba-tiba orang itu menghilang kembali.

"Aneh.."

JDUAARRRRR...

Petir besar menerjang ke arah Lucci dkk, "Geppou!" "Soru!"

Dengan cara mereka masing- masing, mereka menghindari petir tadi.

"Apa benar kita bisa melakukan ini? -_-", Jabra sweatdropped.

"Lihat itu.", Blueno menunjuk suatu 'villa' kecil yang jauh.

"Menurutmu kita kesana?", tanya Lucci.

JDUARR! DUARR! Lebih banyak petir menyerang.

"Cepat! Ke Villa itu!"

"BAIK!"

Mereka ber-tujuh melakukan Geppou untuk menuju ke sana.

[ Di Depan Villa Misterius ]

Sekumpulan robot datang dan menyerang.

Salah satu robot berlari sambil memegang sebuah palu besi.

"Hyaaaa.."

"Shigan Oren!"

"Robot- robot ini, seperti memiliki pikiran mereka sendiri", tebak Blueno.

"Baiklah, ayo serang saja!", Jabra mencoba menyerang.

DUARRR! Petir menghalangi Jabra maju.

"S- Sepertinya, pasukan robot ini dilindungi oleh petir!", ucap Kalifa

"Grr.. Tak perlu basa- basi lagi..", Jabra berubah ke bentuk serigalanya dan langsung menerjang salah satu robot.

DUARR... Petir kembali menyambar.

"Tekkai Kempo, Rouba no Kamae!"

Jabra mengeraskan tubuhnya dengan Tekkai untuk menguatkannya dari petir, lalu menendang salah satu robot.

"Tekkai bisa menahannya?", Blueno terlihat bingung

"Ayo lagi! Tekkai Kempo, Ookami Hajiki!" DUARR!

Kali ini petir itu menjadi lebih besar. Sungguh besar hingga membuat Jabra pingsan.

"Jabra!"

"Kalau begini, cari tempat perlindungan!"

"Baik!"

Mereka pun mulai bergerak, "Kemana kita pergi?", tanya Kaku menggendong Jabra

"Ke tempat yang aman.", balas Lucci

"Gua ini kelihatan cukup aman."

"Kelihatannya kita ditipu.", ujar Kaku, meletakkan Jabra di salah satu sudut gua

"Kemungkinan begitu. Namun bisa saja ini adalah latihan kita. Satu setengah tahun merupakan waktu yang cukup lama, ditambah hanya kita yang diterjunkan kesini. Kurasa kita sedang dilatih untuk jadi lebih kuat.", tutur Lucci

DUARRR! "Uhh.. Bagaimana kita bisa atasi semua robot ini, kalau petir disini benar- benar mengganggu?", keluh Kalifa.

"Chapapapapa.. Kita harus bisa punya serangan, pertahanan dan kecepatan yang cukup untuk menghadapi petir- petir itu."

"Baiklah, begini rencananya—"

[ SKIP ]

2 bulan mereka mencoba menghancurkan semuanya, namun tak berhasil juga. 6 bulan mereka telah mencoba, sekarang sudah cekatan menghindari kilat. 10 bulan mereka tetap tak gentar, sekarang gerakan mereka sudah lebih cepat dibanding kilat. 13 bulan mereka tetap menyerang, sekarang sudah bisa menahan petir raksasa dengan Tekkai. 16 bulan mereka tetap berjuang, sekarang sudah bisa menangkis petir dengan tangan mereka.

Dan di bulan ke-18 ... "Akhirnya selesai juga.", ujar Kumadori senang.

"Ehm..", tiba-tiba muncul robot di atap Villa. Bukan! Itu bukan robot. Itu... Enel!

"Siapa kau!?" "Ba- bagaimana bisa ada manusia disini!?"

"Manusia? Heh. Aku dewa!"

"Dewa?"

JDUARRRR! Petir besar terjun ke arah mereka ber-tujuh, namun tak perlu dihindari, mereka malah menangkis petir itu.

"Ryoku! Kaminari Yokushi!", Kumadori, Blueno dan Kalifa "menangkap" petir itu, lalu Lucci, Kaku dan Jabra menendangnya ke Enel.

JDUARR.. "Heh.. Aku sudah kumpulkan pasukan di seluruh Vairy Vearth. Sekarang, mereka semua HANCUR!"

"Siapa, sebenarnya kau!?", tanya Kaku

"Aku... DEWA ENEL!"

"Enel, dewa?"

Bzzztt.. Enel berpindah tempat ke depan Kaku.

Spontan saja, Kaku langsung menyerangnya. "Mochikirin!", Kaku berubah menjadi bentuk setengah jerapah lalu menyerang Enel bertubi- tubi dengan kepalanya.

Enel yang tau dia kebal terhadap serangan seperti itu hanya diam saja.

BRUAKKK! Enel menghindari serangan ini dengan kekuatannya karena tiba- tiba Mantra-nya mendeteksi bahwa orang ini bisa membunuhnya. Namun..

"Soru!" Lucci, Jabra, Blueno dan Kumadori berpindah tempat ke sekitar Enel, mempersiapkan serangan.

BRUAKK! Serangan mereka berempat berhasil.

"A- aa...", Enel speechless

"Kulihat kaulah yang mengendalikan petir disini. Dan kau juga bisa berubah menjadi listrik. Apa ini kekuatan Devil Fruit?", tanya Kaku

Enel yang sempat kesakitan bangkit lagi, "Aku memakan buah aneh sewaktu di Skypea, dan itu membuatku menjadi "Kaminari". Tak kusangka, di Blue Sea ada banyak yang memiliki kekuatan seperti si anak melar itu."

"Anak melar!?" "Jadi, Skypea itu benar- benar ada ya."

"Mau bergabung dengan kami!?", ajak Lucci

"HAH!?", kaget yang lainnya

"Ia pemakan buah Iblis Logia. Kurasa kekuatannya bermanfaat.", ucap Lucci.

"Kau pikir siapa aku!? Aku DEWA!"

"Sudah berapa kali Ia katakan itu.", jawab Kumadori bosan.

Tiba- tiba... "Misi kalian selesai. Masuklah ke kapal.", Dragon tiba- tiba muncul

"Hei! Karena mu kami jadi terjebak di sini selama satu tahun lebih!", bentak Jabra

DUARRR! Petir besar menerjang ke arah leher kiri Jabra yang sedang emosional, namun petir itu dihindarinya hanya dengan memutar kepalanya ke kanan.

"Barusan, Kenbunshoku Haki. Salah satu kemampuan tersembunyi dalam tubuh manusia. Terima kasih, dewa petir aneh. Terima kasih sudah membantu.", celetuk Dragon

"Kenbunshoku... Haki?"

"Di Skypea, itu disebut mantra. Kemampuan untuk merasakan indikasi lawan, untuk membaca apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya.", tambah Dragon.

"Mantra..", Enel tersenyum

"Ah ya, maaf sudah merusak pasukan robotmu. Tapi, ya, kita punya perjanjian kan.", ungkap Dragon

``Kalau saja Ia tidak menyelamatkanku yang jatuh ke Blue Sea dan memberikanku tempat tinggal di Pulau Raijin, pasti sudah kubunuh.``, pikir Enel dalam hati

"Padahal aku mau mengajaknya. Jarang- jarang ada pengguna Devil Fruit Logia bisa mengendalikan cuaca satu pulau sekaligus."

"Pulau ini sudah begini sebelum aku datang.", ungkap Enel tenang.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang. Aku akan beritahukan "Haki" lainnya, Busoshoku Haki."

"Ya."

[ 2 Bulan Kemudian, di perairan Alabasta ]

"Kenapa kita kembali ke Alabasta?", tanya Fukuro pada Blueno yang sedang berada di haluan kapal.

"Entahlah, aku juga cuma menebak kalau kita akan ke Alabasta."

Dan ternyata, benar saja mereka sampai ke Alabasta.

"Kenapa kita kembali kesini!?", tanya Kalifa

"Ini akan menjadi "base camp" kalian. Negeri ini sudah dilindungi oleh Revolution Army. Ada juga dua orang yang akan membantu. Pergilah ke jalan lorong di Yuba dan masuklah kesana", terang Dragon

"Baik.", sahut mereka ber-enam bersamaan

[ Dalam Perjalanan ]

"Emm.. Dimana itu Yuba?", tanya Jabra

"Ikuti saja tanda jalannya.", balas Blueno

[ Sesampainya di Yuba ]

"Ah, susah juga menemukan tempat ini. Pak! Permisi, dimana "jalan lorong" di sekitar sini?", tanya Kaku pada seseorang.

"Jalan lorong? Maksudnya jalan ke pemandian air panas? Di sebelah timur."

"Baik, terima kasih."

[ Di mulut Jalan Lorong ]

"Ah, akhirnya sampai juga.", ucap Jabra senang

"Tadi, apa kata orang itu? Pemandian air panas?", tanya Lucci

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja, kucing liar!"

[ Di Ukkari Hot Spring Island ]

"Ukkari Hot Spring? Nama yang aneh.", sindir Blueno

"Anggota 'eks' CP9, aku Kohza. Senang bertemu dengan kalian dalam Revolution Army."

"Aku Gedatsu. Ah! Gelap!", ucap Gedatsu sambil membalikkan bola matanya

"Mulai sekarang, kita adalah satu tim.", sapa Kohza

Mereka mulai berbincang- bincang. "Kita harus punya nama baru.", kata Lucci

"Bagaimana kalau 8 bersaudara? Ah tidak, Hachiko? Ah tidak. Super 8? Ah payah.", Fukuro mencari- cari nama yang bagus.

"Karna kita tergabung dalam anggota revolusi, bagaimana kalau The 8 Revolutions?", Kaku memberi usul

"Ah. Ide yang bagus. Nah, karena Lucci yang paling kuat, ada baiknya Ia menjadi ketua.", Kohza menyetujuinya. Semuanya pun ikut setuju.

Seminggu kemudian, saat Straw Hat Pirates mulai kembali di Sabaody. The 8 Revolutions mulai kompak dan akrab. Sebuah negara telah ditundukkan The 8 Revolutions.

Hingga kemudian, di Pelabuhan Timur Tamarisque.. "Kapten, sepertinya mayat mereka dibuang ke dasar laut. Buktinya, sudah dua tahun kita mencari dan tidak ditemukan.", ucap seseorang berbaju longgar panjang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Tidak mungkin. Buktinya mayat bekas warga lain dimakamkan disini.", jawab seseorang yang dipanggil "Kapten" itu.

[ Di Ukkari Hot Spring Island ] "Topi jerami.. Yang dikira sudah mati dimusnahkan Bartholomew Kuma ternyata kembali di Sabaody. Mereka mencari kru baru disana.", ujar Kaku yang sedang membaca korannya di luar.

Tiba- tiba seseorang berlari ke arah Kaku.

"Wakil Ketua! 3 orang misterius muncul di Tamarisque.", ujar seseorang itu.

"Baik. Siapkan pasukan pengintai secukupnya. Biar kupanggil Ketua.", balas Kaku tenang.

"Siap!"

[ Kembali ke Pelabuhan ]

"Umm.. Kapten, apa kau merasa kita sedang diawasi?"

"Ya.. 'Haki' ku juga merasakan itu.", balas sang 'Kapten'

DORRR! Sebuah peluru gas ditembakkan ke arah sang 'Kapten' dan pasukannya.

"Gas tidur! Tahan nafas!"

BRAAKK! Namun tetap saja, ketiga orang itu tertidur.

"Tahan nafas seribu tahunpun, kalian akan tetap pingsan.", ujar Kalifa yang ternyata sejak tadi ada di atas atap. Ia membuat sebuat gelembung besar yang menahan gas tetap berada di tempatnya.

"Komandan Divisi Pengobatan, Kalifa!", teriak seorang anggota revolusi yang menembak '3 orang misterius' tadi bersama kawanannya.

BLUP! Gelembung sabun itu pecah, melepas gas tidur keudara.

"Bawa mereka ke ruang interogasi.", perintah Lucci yang tiba- tiba muncul.

"Baik!"

"Hhe..." BRUAK!

Sang "Kapten" memukul salah seorang pasukan yang membawanya hingga pingsan. "Kapten" itu pun membebaskan juga anak buahnya.

"Kau sudah berjuang keras hingga menjadi kapten ya, Spandam.", ujar Lucci.

"Hah! Jangan senang dulu, Lucci! Kapal Perang "Buster Call" sudah disiapkan bersama ''Admiral Kizaru''!

"Ad.. Admiral Kizaru?", kaget Lucci

SYUUUT! Secercah laser dari lautan ditembakkan ke arah Lucci.

"Geppo!"

"Khuhu. Kalau sudah keluar dari satuan Pemerintah Dunia, kenapa masih pakai Rokushiki?", ujar Kizaru yang tiba- tiba muncul bersama 3 kapal perang di belakangnya.

"Kama Kirin!", sebuah serangan angin menerjang ke arah Kizaru.

"Yata no Kagami.", Kizaru berubah menjadi cahaya yang memantul- mantul.

"Need Help, Lucci?", Kaku datang ke samping Lucci

"...!", tiba-tiba Kizaru sudah berada di belakang Lucci dan Kaku, dan...

JDUARRR! Petir besar menyambar Kizaru, beruntung Ia masih bisa menghindarinya.

Sosok Enel muncul dibalik gelapnya awan.

"Kalifa! Evakuasi penduduk dan bawa semua pasukan kesini!", perintah Lucci

Enel mulai turun disusul robot- robotnya.

"Robot- robotmu itu masih hidup, ha?", sapa Kaku

"Urff... Ada pengguna Logia. Aku takut.. Mufufu", ejek Kizaru

Pertarungan antara Cahaya dan Petir pun tak terelakkan.

3 Battleship mulai datang.

Cuaca memburuk.

Perang besar terjadi.

Korban jiwa berjatuhan dari kedua belah pihak.

Disaat seperempat wilayah Alabasta telah hancur, bala bantuan dari revolusioner datang.

"Hup! Tempat ini—", Lucci melompat ke atap.

"RAIJIN!", Enel berubah ke bentuk dewa petirnya dan menghancurkan salah satu Battleship.

"Roukaru Area Network!", serang Jabra kearah marinir.

"Te Awase!", Fukuro menendang Spandam, namun dengan mudah dihindarinya.

"Hebat sekali... Kira- kira Ia sudah mencapai 80 Douriki!", lanjut Fukuro

"Hah! Funkfreed dan aku sudah menguasai salah satu Haki, Haki Observasi!"

"—akan segera hancur", sambung Lucci

"Menurutmu begitu?", tanya Dragon yang tiba- tiba muncul

"...?"

"Tadinya aku ingin membantu Luffy dari Sabaody, tapi yah, dia sudah punya temannya sendiri.", Dragon tertawa kecil.

Lucci ikut tersenyum, "Aku sudah maafkan dia."

"Taisho! Laksamana besar Sakazuki memanggil kita mundur!", teriak salah seorang marinir ke Kizaru.

"Katakan padanya aku tak mendengar!"

BWUSSHH.. Hembusan angin dari Dragon menerpa Kizaru.

"Khuhuhu..", dengan secepat cahaya, Kizaru naik ke salah satu kapal dan pergi.

"Terima kasih, dewa petir.", sahut Blueno

"Yoyoi!"

"D- Dewa Enel!?", kaget Gedatsu

"Yahaha! Sejujurnya, aku cuma ingin bergabung dengan kalian.", jawab Enel

"Mau bergabung ya? Silahkan saja tanya pada ketua divisi ini.", balas Dragon

"Tentu."

"Bagus! Artinya kita sekarang.." "The Nine Revolutions! Chapapappa..."

Esok harinya, koran pagi pun dicetak. Terpampang foto keadaan Alabasta yang hancur dan ... 9 buah foto?

WANTED Rob "Leopard" Lucci ( 420.000.000 Berry ) "Lightning" Enel ( 400.000.000 Berry ) "Long Neck" Kaku ( 150.000.000 Berry ) Jabra "The Alone Wolf" ( 140.000.000 Berry ) "Door Door" Blueno ( 95.100.000 Berry ) "Swamp" Gedatsu ( 90.000.000 Berry ) Kumadori ( 88.000.000 Berry ) Kohza "Daredevil" ( 85.500.000 Berry ) Fukurou "The Owl" ( 80.080.080 Berry ) "Washing" Kalifa ( 45.000.000 Berry )

"Lihat ini.", panggil Kalifa

"Nilai buronan kita melonjak jauh! Chapapa."

"Yoyoi."

Semuanya yang dulu kesal karena memiliki bounty, kini terlihat tertawa.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Lucci? Kenapa melamun?", tanya Kumadori.

"Ah tidak.", balas Lucci

|| THE END ||

Semoga yang kulakukan ini benar (_ _ )


	6. RezZa d'Vengeance

**Disclaimare**

**miliki One Piece punya mr' Eiichiro Oda!**

**Rated: T**

******Adventure/Fantasy**

|Cawan dan Batu Nisan|

*suatu daerah di New World

Tap... Tap... Tap... Tap...  
Terdengar suara langkah2 kaki menghampiri makam yang terletak di pulau itu...

"ko...komandan,, maaf komandan,, sebenarnya kenapa kita kemari...? Ini kan pulau tak berpenghuni..." tanya seorang anak buah sang komandan  
"benar komandan,, bukannya misi kita selanjutnya adalah pulau itu...?!" sahut anak buah yang lain  
"ya... Tapi untuk sementara waktu,, kita disini dulu sejenak... Selagi melewati tempat ini,, alangkah baiknya aku mengunjungi makam saudaraku ini terlebih dahulu... Apa kalian mengerti ?" ucap sang komandan  
"siap komandan Sabo !" sahut para anak buah

DOOONG !  
Sabo  
(Komandan pengintai Pasukan Revolusi)

*Tepat dihadapannya berdiri makam para bajak laut yang hebat...

Sabo berbicara di dalam hatinya "Ace,, tahukah kau bahwa aku masih hidup...? Insiden Tenryuubito itu kukira adalah awal sekaligus akhir pelayaranku,, tapi untungnya aku diselamatkan oleh ayahnya Luffy ! Aku tak menyangka kau akan mati secara tragis di Marineford 2 tahun silam... Tapi kau dan Shirohige adalah bajak laut tangguh,, walau kalian telah mati tapi akan tetap hidup di dalam hati orang2 yang mencintai kalian... Oh ya Ace... Aku tidak perlu khawatir akan adik kita,, Luffy ! Dia sudah menjadi kuat,, dan dia punya teman2 yang tangguh juga... Di beberapa media dia telah menjadi sorotan dunia... Hahaha... Apakah kau ingat tentang cawan ? Cawan2 ini,, persaudaraan ini... Walau kita berada di alam berbeda kita masih saudara... Dan Luffy,, tunggu aku... Suatu saat nanti kita pasti bertemu...

Budip... Budip... Budip...  
Terdengar suara panggilan denden mushi

*kachak  
"komandan Sabo,, kenapa kau belum kembali ke Baltigo ?" seru suara denden mushi  
"maaf ketua Dragon,, aku ada urusan sebentar... Baiklah dalam beberapa hari,, aku akan sampai ke Baltigo" sahut Sabo  
"mengenai serangan ke Dressrosa... Kita tunda dulu,, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kita susun" sambung Dragon  
"baik pak..." tutur Sabo sambil menutup telpon...

*setelah itu Sabo dan pasukannya berniat kembali ke Baltigo

Disana ia meninggalkan sake dan cawan,, juga surat kabar yang memuat berita tentang  
Bajak laut Topi Jerami

"mungkin inilah salam terakhir dariku Ace..." ujar Sabo sambil mengangkat topinya dan ia menitikan airmata

Lalu iapun berlalu dari sana

"prarujit,, angkat jangkar dan kembangkan layar..." ujar Sabo  
"siap komandan" jawab para anak buahnya

"Luffy,, mungkin sekarang bukan waktunya kita berjumpa... Tapi suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan bertemu lagi" ucap Sabo di dalam hati

Kemudian kapal merekapun meninggalkan pulau itu...

DOOONG !

end  



End file.
